


An Offering to a False God

by bunny500



Series: Bad Things Happen to Light Yagami [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Oneshot, Oral Sex, PWP, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunny500/pseuds/bunny500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Innocent!Light who never got ahold of the death note is kidnapped by his stalker, Mikami, who wants to “worship” him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Offering to a False God

**Author's Note:**

> For readers of Divine Providence, this is an optional porn fic. Feel free to skip it if it's not your jam!

Light blinks awake, his head foggy. His surroundings are unfamiliar and he stops breathing for a second. Only a second though, and then he's looking around, examining his situation. He gently pulls at his arms and legs. They're bound to the chair he's on. He's gagged too, now that he's searching for it. The room is bare except for his seat and there is only one door, which is in front of him. 

He tugs at the rope binding his arms some more and tests it for weaknesses. He can't find any. When he twists and leans to try and get a good look at the ties, he can only catch them from the corner of his eye. All he can tell is that they are sturdy, really. It's the same for the ones on his legs. There's nothing more for the gag either. He can't think of a way to escape his situation.

He breathes in and out carefully, fighting back a bite of panic in his chest. It's alright, he tells himself. Someone probably just kidnapped him because his father is the police chief. Hopefully, they'll make their demands and he will be out of this situation soon enough. It's hard to hold onto that outlook though, as time goes by. There's nothing but his predicament to focus on- nothing to draw his attention or ease his mind.

By his estimates, it's been a little more than an hour before anything changes. Then suddenly, the door swings open, breaking the silence and stillness he had been encapsulated in. There's a man then. He has long, dark hair and a stern face. He wears glasses. Light commits every small detail of his face and build to memory. Then, he notices the man's expression. He looked… worshipful. In a way that made Light's skin crawl.

Light didn't give away anything but he was surprised and a bit more than nervous at this. An expression like that… it was obvious he recognized or knew Light, even though the teen couldn't place him, and that open admiration. Well. It was looking less like someone wanting money or vengeance and more like a stalker-kidnaps-victim situation. That was not good. It likely meant that the police would be looking in the wrong places for leads. It would take them a while to find him.

The man gasped in excitement, drawing his attention. His expression had become more intent and focused, which made Light nervous. What could this man want?

"God," he breathed out, and he bowed low to the floor, "I was waiting." 

He stayed on the ground, choosing to shuffle over on his knees while keeping his head bowed instead of just walking over. He rest his head on Light's knee. 

"It is I, Mikami, your most faithful servant, my Lord." he said, looking up at him through his lashes. "I would do anything to please you."

Light shivered- he wanted to say 'like let me go?' but the gag made it impossible. He didn't bother trying to make any other noise. He didn't want to take any chances with this guy, especially because the situation seemed to be spiraling out of control rather quickly.

"I had… lost faith, for a time," the man said, still staring at his face through heavy lids, "but then I saw you, and you looked at me and smiled. And I knew- I knew you needed me to get you away from those- those blasphemers and heathens!"

He went quiet besides his heavy breathing and scooted closer. Mikami slid in between Light's open legs (his ankles tied to the legs of the chair), resting his face on top of his thigh. A hand slid onto his knee as the man was maneuvering himself. He simply lay in the teen's lap for a long while, until his breath evened out and he went lax. 

Light simply did his best to remain still and stoic beneath the man. He breathed carefully and kept a calm countenance, refusing to betray the distress he felt bubbling up. Had Mikami been following him? Since when and how could he not have noticed? He twitched his leg slightly to the side and the man sat up hurriedly.

“Sorry, my Lord.” He said plainly, “I know I am not worthy of your touch.” Instead of acting like his words suggested, he leaned back in, pressing his head on his thigh again. Light breathed in and out raggedly, feeling frustrated.

But he didn’t stop there. Mikami moved in and nuzzled into the crotch of Light’s pants. He breathed in heavily through his nose, smelling him. Light shivered, feeling extreme discomfort and disgust. He breathed out shakily, his hot breath sinking in against Light. 

He barely felt it, but even that seemed like too much. Light had never really… done anything. He’d never been easily aroused and even more rarely bothered to do anything about those needs. He’d also never been close enough to someone as to get this far. Mikami looked up at him, his face flushed, and licked his lips.

“Does this please you, God? I would worship you this way if it were what you wanted,” he murmured. 

Light froze. He was terrified of what this man might do and he was stuck, unable to defend himself, unable to say anything or protest. Flight or fight were not available. The next best option his body could come up with was to play dead. So he stayed utterly still and silent.

Mikami seemed to take this for consent.

Gently, he moved a hand, his fingers tracing up his thigh. He pressed his palm down, massaging at Light’s dick. He held still under the assault. Except for a particular part of him that was rapidly gaining interest in the proceedings. Mikami didn’t look up to see his expression and thus couldn’t see the terror on Lights flushed face.

Instead, his eyes were focused on the zipper of Light’s school uniform pants. It didn’t take him long to pull it open. He pressed his fingers in, dragging them around the semi-hardness under the cloth of his boxers. Mikami leaned in to press his tongue to the tip as his fingers worked the shaft. Light made a high keening noise and, finally finding himself able to move, jerked around in his bonds.

Mikami looked up at him in shock for a moment, although he did not pull his tongue away. Instead, he moved his hands to grip at the teen’s hips, licking a long stripe against his confined dick. Light thrashed around again but this time Mikami seemed to actually take heed. He pulled away and bowed his head, as if waiting for punishment. When no such injury seemed forthcoming he looked as though he’d had a realization. He met Light’s eyes again.

“Oh!” he said, “I understand now God. I promise I can do better.”

With that, he pulled Lights pants further down before reaching into his undergarments to free his cock. It sprung up eagerly- flushed and ready. Light breathed out heavily, feeling helpless, and clenched his eyes shut. In a moment, Mikami was back to his ministrations, his fingers wrapping around him and dragging up and down with out of place gentleness. 

Light couldn’t help it, his hips twitched up into the stimulation and a low moan escaped him. Mikami was staring up at him now, watching his reactions. His own breathing was quickening and he licked his lips.

“You’re so beautiful, God.” He whispered hoarsely. His other hand reached up to cup Light’s balls, gently massaging them.

Light was powerless to stop the little noises escaping him. He opened his eyes, only to see Mikami’s aroused face, and then squeezed them tightly shut again. This continued for a while before one of his hands moved away, the other positioning his dick. Then, suddenly, there was a new and overwhelming sensation. His eyes flashed open.

Mikami’s lips were around his tip, his tongue rolling over his slit. Light whined helplessly, his hips thrusting upward. Mikami pulled away for a second with an odd little choking gasp. He took a moment to recover, then put his hands to the task of holding Light’s hips down. He leaned in again.

He took Light in deeper, his tongue playing with his foreskin for a moment. Then he pressed down further and began bobbing his head. Light squirmed and gasped. He’d never felt something like this; both the extreme level of vulnerability and the sensations around his cock. Wet heat around him- surrounding and stroking him- touching him in ways he’d never experienced before. He hadn’t had any idea that it would feel like this. 

It didn’t take long for him to finish, as inexperienced as he was. Mikami couldn’t quite swallow it all, some of the cum dripping down his chin as he pulled back and breathed hard. After a moment, he moved closer again, licking lightly at his over-sensitive cock to clean off any mess. Then gently, and without bothering to clean his own face, he tucked Light back into his boxers before fixing his pants.

“Did I do well for you God? Was my service satisfactory?” he asked, whisper soft. Mikami appeared nervous and suddenly very young, looking at him for any sign of disapproval.

Light wanted to punch him. Or at least do something. He didn’t know what- he felt violated but, but… he also felt sorry for him in a way. This man was obviously deranged but still trying his best. He seemed to be trying to be a good person and it wasn’t like he could help his mental illness. It was hard to make a decision on what to do, but as the seconds ticked by and Mikami began to look more worried and maybe like he might cry, it only took a moment to make the decision. 

He nodded.

Mikami beamed at him, his face flushed. He got to his feet carefully and still trying to maintain a bow.

“I- I’m glad I did well,” he said. Not so subtly, he reached a hand down to adjust himself in his pants. He cleared his throat, “I will try to improve, my Lord.”

He left, promising to come back with food later ( _“Only the best for my God!”_ ). Then Light was alone again. He tried to ignore the pressure behind his eyelids- swallowing down his feelings for the moment. Tears wouldn’t help and no he wasn’t going to cry. He wasn’t.

He pointedly ignored the wetness on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing porn, so, y'know. Be gentle with my soft squishy heart.
> 
> Note: Light is 17 years old in this. So I suppose it could count as under age? Please tell me if you'd like me to tag it.


End file.
